


The Core of an Addict

by TedsterTheDisturbed



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Turn: Washington's Spies
Genre: 12 Step Programs, Angst, Anxiety, Death, Drug Addiction, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Investigation, M/M, Multi, Near Death Experiences, Overdosing, Past Abuse, Rape, Recovery, Sex Trafficking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-10-24 12:08:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10741419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TedsterTheDisturbed/pseuds/TedsterTheDisturbed
Summary: The light flickered, giving an effect as the two men moaned loudly and whined from the pleasure and pain."fame, liquor, love, give it to me slowly"Silence came finally, but ended quickly as soon as a man's body pushed and knocked down the lamp, shining over the face of a sweating paled man. His shoulder-lengthed hair spread across the carpet as his mouth slowlyspewed clear and white foam. His eyes were dilated as his skin grew paler and his body shook."Alex! Alex! Hey! Oh shit!" the other man yelled as he gripped the man's face with a worried expression. He shook the man relentlessly and wiped his sweatand foam off, as little droplets of clear liquid fell onto the pale man's cheek. Alex's chest puffed up and down rapidly as his expression gave a state of ecstasy.Alexander had lost it all, and Jefferson needed to fix it quickly.





	1. Medicine

**Author's Note:**

> Before you start reading, I'd like everyone to understand that this is a fanfiction written for entertainment. I do not at all support drug abuse, rape, relationship abuse, etc. Please do not think otherwise. If you're easily disturbed then either do not read it or read it with caution. Thank you for taking the time to read this!

It's been 5 months since Eliza left and his son, Philip, passed. The downfall of the situation passed, yet Alexander still is haunted by the memories. Philip was 11 when he had died. It was a hit and run that had happened after Hamilton neglected to keep an eye on the boy. The long affair didn't help either, so Eliza finally lost her patience and gave up. She dismissed any forgiveness asked of her and left Alexander. Her sister, Angelica wasn't any help of the dilemma. She was more violent than Eliza could ever be. She managed to bruise Alex repeatedly whenever she had the chance. They all left the man to his demise,  even knowing the fact that leaving Alexander alone to himself was a horrible idea for multiple reasons regarding his anxiety. Alex laid on his mattress, staring into the ceiling fan that slowly turned.a majority of of the room was empty, only showing the peach cream like wall that surrounded him. Hamilton had to sell most of his furniture to keep paying for rent. Being financially ruined, fired, and alone,  Alexander did the only thing he could do; give everything away. The air was humid and seemed to slowly choke the emotionless man. The sweat slid down his face as he laid, stone frozen on the mattress before hearing a vibration on the floor. It was his phone.  He groaned and reached for the device that soon annoyed him. It was amazing that Alexander still had a phone. It'll probably be a month before his phone will also be sold for money.  The small screen shined and revealed a text from an old friend.  
[From: Lafayette] Alex my dear boy,i know you're still down on the dumps over the dilemma but I found a job opening for you if you wanna try it out.] Alexander stared at the screen, unsure of what to do. A job would really help with his financial struggles. He quickly typed onto the phone, looking over each letter he clicked on.  
[From: Hamilton] give me five minutes, I'll be on my way.]  
[From: Lafayette] I'll drop you off there. See you in the lot!]  
Hamilton rubbed his head lightly and slowly pushed himself down and off the bed. He looked over the bathroom, but dismissed the option to shower. No time for that, besides it was only cold water. Alex looked over at his broken closet and rummaged through the clothes that had fallen off the hangers. He had some slacks somewhere. Did he lose it? Maybe threw it away or sold it- No, thank god. Alex found a pair of slacks with a buttoned up shirt and swiftly threw them on. He combed his hair back with his hand and put on some slightly worn out dress shoes. Good thing he rarely used them. Six minutes had passed and Alexander stumbled outside,  greeted by a white car. He smiled faintly as he saw a French man wave optimistically through the slightly tinted window. The young man got in slowly and settled on the passenger seat.  
"The job is pretty easy. You just have to assist everyone in the office and write some stuff down. Simple right?" Lafayette spoke as he drove into multiple streets. Alex nodded and analyzed every sign and house on the streets before stopping and adjusting his eyes up at a tall building. The anxiety slowly grew in him, making him shift in his seat repeatedly.  "You'll be fine, Alexander," the French man spoke once more with a thick accent and a sympathetic smile. The nervous man nodded and opened the door, getting out quickly . He shut the door and stared at the glass entrance before him. He needed to get that job. He really needed some money. Backing out isn't an option for him. Hamilton needed to get back up instead of eating hot pockets every day for dinner. Alex snapped out of his trance and opened the door, stepping in and noticing a woman at the front desk.  
"Uh, I heard about an opening job here?" Alex said as he cleared his throat. "Yes, there's an opening " she said in a soft tone. She began typing, leaving an awkward silence between the two. Alex looked around, trying his best to distract himself before he heard her speak again. "Sir, there's a man for the opening position " she said into a phone. "Short, average, skinny, good-looking" she gestured at Alex as she spoke onto the phone more.  Alex wasn't sure why his height was necessary to tell the boss, but hell if that gets him the job,  he wouldn't care if they asked about the size of his cock.  
"He'll see you now" she waved towards the right and sighed. "Last door on your left." She added. Alexander nodded slowly before walking off, feeling his heart beat faster as each step got closer to the door. Within seconds he stood in front of the smooth wooden door and knocked hesitantly until he entered with his stomach dropping. Sitting at a desk with a stack of papers was a serious, slightly toned, quiet man.  
"I came here for the-"  
"I know" the man interrupted Alex. "George Washington." He added as he offered a hand to the slightly frightened man. Alexander hesitantly shook his hand and sat down on the swivel chair.  
So, what can you offer us,as a company?" George asked, immediately getting on his computer to search up the young man's personal life.  
"I-I can show everything asked of me, sir.. and with no complaints-" Alex responded, biting the inside of his cheek lightly.  George made unusual expressions as he skimmed through every possible information on Alexander. " You don't seem to show any work history other than a trading unit and a teacher,  which you have been fired from." He got up quickly and slowly walked behind Hamilton, clearly intimidating the young man.  
"You don't seem eligible for a job like this, but.." George paused before continuing. "I can look away if you prove yourself you are"  
Alexander looked up hesitantly and crooked his head in confusion.  "What do you mean, sir?" He asked in a soft tone. George turned Hamilton's seat around completely to face him and eyed the younger man. "What can you offer me, as your boss.."he asked as his hand slowly slid up Alexander's leg up to his inner thigh. The younger male quivered and gulped at the sudden physical contact, tensing up immediately. He looked up at the man and noticed lust in his eyes, making him shrink down onto the seat. "I don't know, sir.." He spat in a rather worried expression. "Either do me this favor or leave the office" George responded, quickly squeezing the other's thigh roughly.  
Alexander sat in silence for what seemed like forever before nodding slowly. "A favor I can do.." he said under his breath. George smiled and stood up straight, heading over towards the exit and closing the door. A click was heard with a chuckle from George. The older man gripped Alexander quickly and locked his lips with the other in a violent smash. He gripped the man's face and roughly kissed him more, biting repeatedly onto his lip. Alexander whimpered lightly with a subtle moan escaping from his mouth. He felt his body grow hot quickly as George forcefully shoved his tongue down his throat. Alex began to submit to the man almost immediately before getting pushed down onto the floor. George impatiently unbuckled his pants, tugging them down along with his boxers and let his cock fling out. The sight made Alexander turn red and look down in embarrassment. He wasn't ready for this. He didn't want to suck off a random stranger just to get a job- then again, jobs offer money.. Alex gulped and thought about the situation, only to be cut off with a tap on his head. He blushed again as he looked up and saw George tap his face with his cock. "Hey, hurry it up will you?"he continued to teasingly tap on Alex's face. The younger man flinched at the flesh smacking his cheek and quickly grabbed onto it before hesitantly stroking.  He inched closer to the length and pressed his tongue onto the head lightly. Alex continued after seeing George sigh, letting his mouth take most of his cock. Alex began to suck and bob his head as the man above him gripped onto his hair. "Seems like you've done this before.." George let out with a soft moan. Hamilton couldn't help but fluster and look up, feeling a bit of shame wash over him. Washington moaned more and thrusted into the younger boy's mouth, enjoying  every gagging noise that left Alex's mouth. Alexander Did his best to keep up and satisfy George only to be pulled off by a forceful pull on his hair. George yanked Hamilton up and pushed him down and over the desk before pulling the man's pants down to his knees. Alex instinctively tried getting away from Washington's hold, but was greeted with the desk slammed to his face. "Quit your shit and stop moving around!" He nearly yelled. Alex whimpered again and complied. He closed his eyes shut and bit on his cheek, awaiting the pain. Washington did indeed deliver that pain. With no preparation nor warning,  George shoved himself into Alex, letting out a loud grunt. Alex winced with tears forming slowly, feeling himself rock against the table roughly as his body ached and tensed. He tried hard to distract himself, however his thoughts prevented it. This isn't what he wanted.  He didn't like this at all. He just wanted another chance, dammit. Hamilton bit onto his bottom lip, chewing on it for comfort as he felt George penetrate him. The endless discomfort finally halted once the older man quivered and came inside him. Alexander let go of his tension and went limp as Washington quickly buckled back up and cleaned himself. "Get off my desk, slut" he sighed under his breath and pushed Hamilton off his his desk before cleaning and re-stacking his papers that had fallen. Alexander slowly pulled his pants up, ignoring the liquid spewing out of his ass. He didn't care at this point, he just wanted to go . He got up with the help of the edge of the desk and walked away uncomfortably towards the door.  
"Thank you for joining the company.  I'll see you on Monday." George suddenly let out. Alex turned and nodded before widening his eyes at the disturbing scene. It was George smiling innocently with sincerity. What the hell? He looked different just a moment ago. Alex shook off the off-put scenery and headed out. Other people who walked Alexander's way gave unusual looks to the limping man but left him be. Alex didn't want to confront Lafayette about the fact that he had to bend down in order to get a job, so he limped across the street, looking at the numbers to figure out his way home. 181st.. that's about a 10 minute walk at the most. Alexander sighed and quickly shifted his body forward, trying his best to ignore the pain. He groaned and whined under his breath, letting the pain nearly take control until a soft whisper stopped him. "Hey, man- you look pretty sick. With a pretty good price, I can fix the pain for you."


	2. Ice Cream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! Forgive me for this being a bit of a short chapter, i'm planning on updating the third chapter tomorrow as soon as possible. By the way!-  
> Ice Cream is a street slang term for a narcotic that is the most addictive in the nation;  
> Methamphetamine

Alex looked over at a dark shadow in confusion. Who the hell was that? It was a rather large figure, slouched down against the wall by the alleyway in the dark. "I'm sorry, what?" Hamilton stuttered, ready to make a run for for his life even if it hurt. He wasn't ready for another uncomfortable confrontation. An arm was raised, showing a small bag being swung around to grab Alexander's attention.

"What is that?"

"It's medicine, my man. You'll feel a lot better." He responded, flicking the bag around more.

"Is-is it illegal? I just got a job and I really don't want to lose it." Especially after what he had to do-

"Hey don't sweat it, man. It's just some remedy to help with aches and depression. Come on, man. Look i'll lower the price just for you!"

Alex bit his bottom lip and looked around. He's pretty sure this is illegal- I mean, who sells medicine outside a pharmacy? He's not sure whether he should waste the rest of his cash on some "medicine". Well, he'll get that money back once he works, right? Yeah, that seems reasonable.

"How much is it?" Hamilton asked, shoving his hand down the pocket of his slacks.

"I'll give you half of the bag for.. $60," the man smiled and watched as Alexander pulled out crumbled cash.

"I guess I can buy some.." Alexander rubbed the back of his neck with a displeased and paranoid expression.

"So, you just mix it with some water or something?" the unsure man added, gesturing his hand in confusion.

"Nah, man. You just cook it in the pan for a bit until it's melted then get a needle and inject it right here-" He extended his arm and tapped his fingers onto his forearm where a vein popped out.

"That doesn't seem right. Sounds like drugs.."

"Man, it's medicine. It's just like that! Try it out."

Alexander hesitantly gave the man his money and in exchange was given a small, half empty bag with small crystal rocks. "I guess i'll give it a shot." he whispered. The man smiled at him and waved. "I'll be here if yah need more!"

That was the last he heard of that stranger. Alex continued to walk and limp, now with a baggie in his pocket. Before he got home, the realization hit him... He needed a needle for the injection. Maybe that food injector is at home.. He used it before when Eliza had helped in Thanksgiving. The only thing to do was hope. Alexander finally entered the house, wincing and limping more. He dragged himself onto the kitchen and rummaged through the cabinets. He took a while before he found just what he had hoped for. Alex titled his head as he got a pan. "A skillet will do, right?" he asked himself, eventually he shrugged it off and turned the stove after multiple failed tries. Alexander pulled out the bag and dropped them onto the pan, immediately seeing bubbles with sizzles appear. He stirred slowly with a spoon he found in the sink and waited until it had completely melted. What else? Right, the needle. Alexander hated to roll up the sleeves of his tight buttoned shirt and decided to take it off completely. He extended his arm out forward and looked for a vein. "Agh, where is it, dammit," he thought to himself. He looked around for string or something, growing more impatient. The man looked down on the floor and carefully trailed his eyes on whatever he could find. This shit was expensive, he can't let it go to waste. Eventually he found a broken rubber band in the corner of the room. Alex sighed in relief and grabbed it quickly. That should work, right? He tied the band around his arm, making a vein pop out slowly. Alex smiled at it, finally getting that goddamn vein to show. He drained the now liquid substance into the needle and aimed at his vein. There was a long pause with his hand shaking. Would this really help? What if it doesn't? It was expensive though! He couldn't just throw away 60 bucks! Alex shook his thoughts out and pushed the needle in, slowly injecting it into his long, stretched out vein. He stumbled around the kitchen before falling down in the corner, sliding down the wall. It took a few minutes until it hit him-hard. The new feeling coursed through his veins. His eyes dilated quickly as his body tensed and relaxed at each breath he took. He felt invincible.. At the top of the world. Who gives a shit about money? Kids? Fuck that! He has it all now! He's at the top- or so he thought. Alex laid on the floor, relaxed and nearly paralyzed by the pleasuring experience. All he showed was a smile while the night passed in what seemed like a few minutes. The super-human feeling that made Alex feel as though he could do anything possible, didn't prove much as he woke up the next morning in the bathroom floor with dried vomit stained on the corner of his mouth. Quite the invincible man, isn't he-  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and stick around for the next! Please comment and leave Kudos!!


	3. 100 More Mg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Agh i hate writer's block.

A month had passed and Alexander had managed to keep his job. He continued to destroy his blood vessels each day with more meth and other drugs he got a hold of as he stayed bent over on a desk for a promotion or two.

"Agh! I'm almost there!" George groaned loudly as he held Alexander's head down on job application papers. Alexander simply moaned and grew accustomed to the feeling, staring into the photo in front of him that seemed to be a man and a women with a veil. He huffed lowly as he examined the woman. She was a beautiful being that held a bouquet of flowers with George by her side in a tuxedo. A wife maybe? Who knew George was capable of marrying such an angelic woman. This seems a bit wrong to do now especially if George is marrie-

"Nnngh!!" snapped back to reality, feeling his body tense as George slammed his pelvis into Alex and cum a hot load inside him. "Hahh.. You never wear out, do yah?" Washington chuckled, pulling out slowly and shaking off any excess cum. "You know, i should be busting your ass for getting in my office so late. Took 4 minutes for you to get here," he continued rambling and pinched the cheek of Alexander before slapping him playfully. "I'm sorry, Sir" Alex whispered. "It's your excellency, Hamilton," George snapped back. Alex flinched at nodded quickly. "I'm sorry, your excellency, sir" he corrected himself.

George sat down on his swivel chair and pulled himself towards the desk before eyeing Hamilton. "You're lucky I like you." he paused and thought carefully. "How about you work outside my office from now on."

Alexander looked up slowly in confusion. "but that's where your assistant is placed."

"Then you're the assistant."

Alexander perked up immediately with a shocked expression, unsure if he should smile or not. "Sir- Agh, Your excellency, sir. Thank you! I, I'm thankful that-"

"save the praise and close the door on your way out." George rubbed his temples, already annoyed by the young man. Alexander felt guilty of being a nuisance and got up completely, pulling his pants up as he walked out. Assistant to the boss? Holy shit, no way! Maybe.. Maybe this sex thing isn't so bad after all. Alexander walked towards his office, once again getting eyed by everyone that came by. He had learned to ignore them and just walk away. Well, except for one. A young man stopped him, standing right in front of him with his arms crossed. "You seem to smell like sweat and shame every time you come back from Washington's" he said with a chuckle. Alex looked up, biting his cheek by the anxiety slowly rising again. It was Burr. Aaron Burr. A long time employee that had the balls to talk to him on the first few days of Alex's job. Although he seemed friendly and helpful at first, he turned out to have a pet peeve over the young man. "I don't know what you're talking about, Burr" Alex huffed under his breath, trying to walk away. Aaron rose his arm to keep Alex still and smiled at him. "I knew you'd do anything to rise up, but never thought you'd willingly perk your ass up for it." He began to chuckle menacingly as the other man shook his head with denial. "I'm busy, Burr. Get out of my way." Alex squirmed with his patience cracking at each second. "And by busy you mean you're going in for round two? What a dog in heat.What's up your ass today? Besides Washington" Burr laughed.

"Burr get out of my way"

"You didn't answer my question, Hamilton."

"I really need to go, let me go, Burr.."

"Is being penetrated that important to you?"

"Burr, i need to move my things to the assistant's office! Now let me go, dammit!"

Burr backed away quickly, looking down at the man with confusion as his eye twitched. Alex took the opportunity and quickly made his way to his office. "Assistant?" Burr whispered to himself, clenching his fists into a ball. "A whore like him, gets to be the boss's assistant? Working here for less than 2 months while I've been here for a year.." Aaron huffed angrily and looked at Alexander's office. "Complete bullshit.." he whispered.

The next day Alexander finally set up his new office and worked as always while continuing to please his boss. The phone line on Alex's work phone had blinked. He looked it it before clicking the button to have it on speaker. "Your excellency, sir?" he asked.  "Alexander, come in my office now." Alex nodded to himself and breathed slowly. "Yes, your excellency." He got up and pat down his clothes, calming himself down like always when he needed to relieve his boss. He knocked and entered the office and smiled faintly at the man who had been undressing already.

"Sit on the desk, Hamilton." George hummed, undoing his pants. Alex complied and undressed himself swiftly before sitting on the desk and waiting for his superior to move. George pulled Alexander towards him before slamming his body down on the desk and his legs above his shoulders. The men moaned softly as Washington pressed hard into him, having Alexander holds onto the edges of the desk. He still found it slightly painfully, seeing that George never seemed to be gentle or think of his aching pain. Washington grunted and groaned, slamming thoroughly in his assistant repeatedly before a slam on the door startled them. The door opened from the hard slam, showing Aaron Burr with other superiors and security guards by his side, 

"George what is this meaning of this!" An admin yelled. George pulled out and yanked his pants up, backing away quickly and huffing. "Sir! I-I was seduced! He's a newcomer and wanted to impress me!"

Alex shot an expression of pure betrayal at Washington as the other men grew angrier. They began to whisper to each other and sigh.

"We'll talk right now, Washington.. and You!" A man points at Alexander, still on the desk. "Get out of this office. Get out of this building. I don't want to see you anywhere near my company!" Alex squirmed into his pants and held his shirt onto his chest as he squirmed out of the office and ran down the staircase. 

The administrators and Burr eyed Washington with a glare before the same man spoke again. "Washington-..." He looked at Burr. "Get out, Burr." The young dark man gulped and backed away out of the office. He knew his place. The other men closed the door as he continued. "Washington, we can't keep protecting you if you keep fucking every employee! At least be discrete about it!" George nodded and bit on his knuckles. "Yes sir. I'm sorry. I'll stop."

The man rolled his eyes and walked out of the office with his men following. "Don't let me catch you again." he whispered before leaving.

 

Alexander panted as he made his way out. People watched him as his bare chest was pressed against his shirt. What the fuck happened? Life was going well for a once! A job, more food, more money.. What the fuck! Alex teared up, destroyed at the loss of his job. He ran to the alley and slid down the wall, crying before pulling out his phone and dialing a number he often called. 

"Hey, i have money with me.. Where can i meet you." he whispered into the call with subtle whimpers. 

"Aye dawg. I'm where i'm always at, man. I'll save some for you."

Alex hung up the phone and wiped his eyes before slowly getting up and putting his shirt back on. He needed to calm down and get high. That'll help a lot. It'll make him feel better.

"200mg?" the dealer whispered. "Be careful with this shit, dawg."

"I know what i'm doing" Alex snapped back quickly, trying to hand the money to him. The dealer dismissed his worries and took the money before handing the dough quickly.

Alex walked home once again, faster than usual. He needed to get high. This was complete bullshit. It was that Aaron Burr wasn't it. That fucking cunt.

Alex rambled in his head, shaking in anger as he made his way home and into his kitchen. He immediately turned on the stove and cooked the entire pack he got, struggling to slide it into the injector. some dripped down and burned his hand, making him groan and anger more. Calm down. It's okay. Just a little bit gone. There's still more in the needle.

He didn't see a reason to use the rubber band anymore. His veins were popping out more clearly than when he first started using. Alexander shoved the needle in, wincing at the pain and injected it all in him. He huffed and relaxed as the effect hit him more quickly. Alex laid back on the mattress once he made into his room and fluttered his eyes a bit. His chest rose and fell quickly as his veins swelled up more. This is just what he needed.. More medicine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this. Stick around and leave comments and Kudos~


	4. Jacky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's showtime!

Months had passed and Alexander was back in the same spot. He was on drugs, eating small snacks for dinner, and sleeping like a dead man. A new hobby was developed however. Alex huffed through the cold that had begun to settle in New York City. He pulled his worn out coat around him tightly and pushed forward onto the streets. It was a really cold day, but money needed to be made. He put strong effort to hide his clothes under the coat and finally stopped once he made it to the corner of a flashing sign. He looked up slowly and noticed a man in a thong dancing on top of the bar through the window. It was a good night. He noticed other men and some women lining up across the streets, chatting among one another.

"Alex! My dear boy. It's great to see you again" A freckled boy hugged him immediately. Alex took a good look at him after the warm hug. He was wearing a baby blue laced shirt with black booty shorts and black short heels that barely inched him higher than Alex. "Looking fine today, huh Jacky" Alex smirked with a wink.

"Stop calling me that you dork. It's john" he responded with a grin. Alex chuckled and mocked the boy. "Fine, John~" John smiled and kissed Alexander on the cheek. "Dear boy, how have you been?" 

"Psh.. I've been better, but I got my medication, you know?" John nodded slightly. He felt a tad guilty that Alex was an abuser of drugs but he was in no place to tell him what to do when he was a prostitute himself. John had a reputation actually. He was known as "baby dingo." Attractive to everyone and seemingly gentle, however is more than capable of standing up for himself, just like the animal. He had only received a few bruises from rough nights, which rarely happened, but even so he always had a sack of cash in return. Alex however had a reputation of being unwilling at times in some scenarios. He always had bruises. The two continued to talk and share a moment before a car pulled up and lowered the tinted windows."Hey, kiddo. " he said with a smile. Alex blushed and walked forward before trying his best to get the customer. "Hey there, big man~ Looking for a good time, baby?" he asked with an innocent smile. Alex pulled his coat off finally to reveal his tight pink crop top with ripped brown booty shorts that really exposed an ass that the man was complimented for. The man tilted his head to the car door and unlocked them. Alex took notice of it and entered immediately before waving at John. "See yah, Jacky" he said before being driven off. John chuckled and walked before looking around. It was getting really late.. although that can give more business, it can also be more dangerous. He began to walk along the streets before a black car pulled up. It was about time someone noticed him. The door immediately opened and John took action without any question to get in.

"So, baby, what is it you want? Blowjob? Anal?" John asked. The driver stayed silent before a man behind the freckled man pulled him in to a tight grip.  "Woah! Hey if you wanted a threesome, i'm fine with it, but it's gonna charge you extra-"

"Shut the fuck up, kid" The man grunted in his ear. "Get off me! I don't need to take this shit from you!" The hidden-faced man slowly lost his patience and eventually punched him in the jaw.

"Yo! watch the mouth, man! He's good meat, we need him in perfect shape if we want that money," the driver yelled, eyeing the man from the rear view mirror.

It didn't take long before John woke up chained to a bed. His jaw was sore from the blow to his face, but looking at the piss stained mattress and cuffs around his ankles, a little bruise to his face wasn't something to be concerned over. "Hey.. Hey!! Yo! Where am i?!" John yelled. His voice echoed in the dark room along with footsteps growing close. "Sir, we got a good one. Perfect body, face and-"

"Will you shut up?" A taller man silenced the worker that had spoken and slowly revealed himself from the shadows. The tall, white man kneeled down slowly, letting his blue eyes penetrate John's soul. "Cute face" he said before gripping the man's cheeks. He moved his face side by side and smiled before standing up and walking towards the door. "I'll take him. $700" he said. The worker smiled and nodded immediately before calling in other men. They all proceeded to unchain the boy and grab him by his arms, dragging him towards the new owner's car. John struggled and growled. "Don't touch me, man!" he yelled. "Shut up, bitch!" A worker yelled before throwing him into the backseat of the car, restraining him with cuffs again. 

"Seaburry. Keep an eye on him, will you?" The tall man asked, getting in the front seat. One worker, Seaburry, from what John assumed, got in the back and duct taped the boy's mouth. The car started and left immediately with just a man standing outside, smirking as he counted his money. The owner hummed all through the drive and smiled through the rear view mirror. "Hi there, cute little dingo. I'm George, but i'm known as the king around here, got it?" John rolled his eyes and looked through the window, ready to keep his guard up. Right then and there, George knew he needed to break that confidence from the restrained man. He knew just what to do, and was honestly looking forward to it.

Time passed and Alexander was finally dropped off. He looked around in the dark streets and noticed John wasn't there. He really wanted to see him. He didn't exactly wanted to admit it, but John was the highlight of his days. Alex sighed to himself and leaned against the pole, waiting for another customer. It was going to be a long night, especially without John.


	5. Baby Dingo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> poor John..

It smells and the air seems to suffocate him. "Him". There's more people around, you can hear them coughing and crying. it's diverse. There's girls? Yeah, girls and boys. They sound young and some old. What is this? It reeks of piss, shame and sex.

"Wake up, baby boy" a voice whispered softly. It was so calm yet the voice spoke of danger. John squirmed immediately from the hot breath beside his ear, only to be cut off by the cold metal restrains on his ankles. "Shhh" he hummed lightly before walking around in circles around John. Laurens' felt a wave of fear rise in him as he couldn't see a single thing. The black fabric on his eyes itched his face and made him more anxious. "I-I can't see. I want to see!" Did he really want to see? The smell and noise itself were awful. What would he see then? "Is he awake?" A new different voice rose from the atmosphere and stomped around. John squirmed more and shivered from the cold, as he heard crying and grunting in the back. Before long a hand gripped his face and loosened the blindfold around him. John looked up quickly and gasped lightly when he saw children and teenagers chained in beds alongside him, some being raped by random men. He turned around in disgust, but was brought back to the scene by a hard grip to his jaw. "Hey! Look at me , you little punk ass bitch-" a man yelled. His long bangs covered a part of his forehead that moved side to side the more he got mad. "Seaburry, shut the fuck up, King is coming!" the man beside him whispered. They both panicked and rose to their feet when the same tall man appeared from the side of the room. "He's awake? That's good." He smiled and walked towards John with a wink. It was a repulsive scene to John. "Who the fuck are you-" John yelled, turning his face to the side with disgust. King George chuckled and crooked his head at an angle. "Why i'm your owner, little dingo." he paused for a moment with a sigh and looked up at the two nervous men before continuing. "He has a lot of determination and will. I don't like that.. Get Eaker and have him put the boy in his place." The two men looked at one another before nodding and calling for the man while King smiled innocently at the now irritated John. "You think sex is going to break me?" John chuckled and scoffed, squirming more again.

"Sex won't, be he can," King smiled again before heading back towards the exit. Before leaving, a man entered slowly and exchanged a moment with King. "Take care of him, will you?" King whispered. Eaker simply nodded and waved at John before stepping on the man's ankles. "Dingo, huh? I like that name." he hummed. John was terrified but refused to show it. All he could think of was Alex and how he was doing. He missed him dearly. Before he knew it, a hand gripped his hair and pulled him back. "Alex.." John whispered.

 

"Alex.. oh god... Alex~ F-fuck!!" A slightly tall man moaned loudly in the car as Alex rode him and huffed. "You like that, sweetheart. Yeah you do~" Alex responded with moans and more jumping. The man gripped his skinny waist and pushed Alexander down roughly onto his pelvis before cumming and moaning loudly. "Ahh.. Oh god.." he whispered. Hamilton huffed and hung his head in exhaustion before slowly sliding off of the man and unlocking the door. He got out and slammed it before offering a small smile to the man that soon drove off.

"What a show~ Did you get a good price?" a skinny woman asked from afar. Alex blushed and shrugged. "$40. It was alright" he responded. He walked towards the woman and sat alongside her on the curb, wiping off the stained cum on his shorts. She chuckled and looked at him before smiling. "It's been a while, Alex" she said under her breath. Alex simply nodded slowly and bit his bottom lip. "It has been quite a while, Maria." she frowned slowly at the distance that Alexander gave and tried to comfort him. "Baby,you know i didn't mean to ruin your marriage.." she hummed. Alex shifted on the curb and nodded quickly to shut her up. "I know, i know. I chose this. It was my fault... It's alright Maria."

Alex bit his lip more and chewed on it for comfort. "Hey, have you seen John? I haven't seen him yesterday or all night today."

"No, baby I haven't.. Heh, you miss him don't you?" she teased him. Alex didn't mind it, he knew Maria was aware of his affections towards John. It had gone on ever since the two met. John helped Alex get out of a fight after he refused to be sexually beaten. After that little show down, John kept an eye on Alex and protected him as the two lived off through sex. It was the only way for them at this point. Alexander frowned and stared at the road ahead. "Hey, sugar.. How about I make you happy, hm?" she smiled and pulled out a bag of white powder. Alex looked at her curiously and nodded without a second thought. She grabbed a small vessel with a handle and scooped up some of the powder before snorting it. Right after, she handed it to Alex and watched him do the same quickly. "Thank you, Maria" he smiled and snorted more. "I'm sure John is okay, baby" Maria hummed.

 

"Get off of me!! Get off!!!" John screamed cried as Eaker stepped on his ribs. The sadistic man pissed on John's face while putting all his weight on his lungs. It suffocated the man but angered him more. "You gross motherfucker!" John yelled, squirming and whining under his chains. "God you talk a lot!" Eaker yelled before stomping on him more. "Seaburry! Get the Iron!" he yelled before shaking off the rest of the piss on John's lips and kicking the side of the struggling man. Seaburry rushed in with a branding iron that had been recently heated. "Hold him down" Eaker yelled and grabbed the iron, aiming for the waist. John's eyes widen and he panicked immediately, knowing full well what that iron was. No way in hell he was going to be branded. "No! No! Stop it god dammit!!" he shrieked in fear, being held down by Seaburry and other men that guarded the doors. George Eaker smirked and made kissy faces at the boy before shoving the iron down onto his flesh, enjoying the whines and screams that he let out. "Please stop!!" he screamed in pain and struggled more. "Still talking? Good God-" he scoffed and leaned in before gripping the piss stained face of the man. "Lick the iron."

John shook his head and began to cry, keeping his mouth shut with little whimpers escaping. "LICK IT" Eaker screamed at his ear. He gripped his face harder to make a small gap in his mouth and immediately shoved what he can of the iron in his mouth. "MMMMNNNPHH" John whined and screamed at the pain and cried harder with his body twitching and shaking. George kept it in his mouth for a moment and pulled it out quickly before slapping his cheek to add more pain. "Try talking now, you little bitch" he laughed and kicked him in the side once more. John collapsed on the bed and went limp, letting his jaw tremble in pain as the tears slid down the corner of his eye. His tongue burned too much and just opening his mouth creating pain. He just wanted to cry and sleep. Could he even sleep? It was too painful. "play with the rest of him" George said calmly before leaving for a break. The men nodded and gripped John and every inch of his body, taking turns on him like a rag doll. John at this point just let it happen. He was too tired and in pain, a struggle would hurt him. He closed his eyes tightly and cried more in silence as he was violated, doing his best to think of Alex to calm him down.   
"Alex.. Oh God Alex, I miss you.."


	6. Nutcracker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lullaby, Frere Jaqcues, is a common song from 1780. The nursery rhyme originated from France and was sung commonly in French elementary schools. With Philip Hamilton knowing French from his mother Eliza, I've had it made that Philip was taught this song by her during his early ages as a toddler/ child.   
> The translation for the song is:  
> "Brother John"  
> "Are you sleeping, are you sleeping?  
> Brother John, Brother John?  
> Morning bells are ringing, morning bells are ringing  
> ding dang dong, ding dang dong."

"Frere Jacques, Frere Jacques, Dormez-vous? Dormez-vous?" Philip sang lowly.

"Philip?" Alexander opened his eyes slowly and found himself laying on the grass in front of his house. He looked around before he noticed a boy singing while scratching the back of the ear of his small teddy bear. "Philip!" Alex yelled with excitement. He got up and paused for a second to notice his son in the middle of the road. The boy's khaki trousers wrinkled a bit with the sudden breeze as the coffee vest matched his small friend. Hamilton's eyes widened as realization hit him of the outcome that has overwhelmed him for years. "Philip! Get off the road!" he yelled.

"Sonnez les matines, sonnez les matines"

"Philip!!!" Alexander ran towards the boy until the distance between the two stretched almost never ending, leaving Hamilton to pant and reach out for the boy he can't seem to catch.

"Ding dang dong, ding dang dong" Philip looked up and glanced into his fathers eyes before the honking got louder and a car quickly hit him.

Alexander opened his tear-filled eyes and rose up by reflex with pants. "Philip!" he yelled to himself. The sweat dripped from his neck and stained his shirt and the pillow behind him. "Honey, are you okay?" A woman sat up and rubbed Alex's back in a circular motion while talking louder. He turned and saw Maria by his side, still wearing her corset like always. "I saw him. I-I saw Philip.." Alex whispered in small cracks in his voice. Maria frowned and hugged him. A wail and whine bursted from the other room, causing both to look up. Maria sighed and stood up and left before returning with a young toddler that stepped on her floral dress with her dirt covered feet. Her toes moved as she bit on her nail of her thumb. "You remember Susan?" Maria asked, smiling at the man still curled up in bed. Alex bit his lip and got up slowly to kneel towards the young child. "yeah.. Hi there, Susan," he said. The young and nervous little being nodded with a brief wave to Alex. "She's a cutie," Alex added and chuckled before standing up.

"Alex, the sun hasn't risen yet and I can't have Susan go out with me, so can you please watch over her? I'm going to buy a pack of cigarettes and some milk," she spoke as she grabbed her purse and rummaged around for a few dollar bills. "It won't take long." Alex nodded and picked up Susan, putting her at his shoulder as he went back over to the bed. "Of course. Hurry back."  The door shut, leaving the two alone. "Hi there little Susan.. are you still sleepy?" she nodded almost immediately and yawned. Alexander chuckled and sat her by his side before moving his head side to side. "There's a song for waking up. It originated from France. Frere Jaqcues, Frere Jaqcues, Dormez-vous? Dormez vous?" he sang. Susan smiled faintly and yawned once more before stretching. "Ding Dang Dong, Ding Dang Dong." Susan clapped and repeated Alex's song. 

"My son loved to sing it." he began to laugh. "He'd run to my bedroom at 6 in the morning and sing it at my ear while clapping. He was my alarm clock." Hamilton continued to chuckle and glanced at the young girl. She returned the eye contact and tugged on his sleeve. "Mommy's grabbing nutcracker" she said. "She's grabbing the nutcracker?" Alex questioned. The girl nodded and slid off the bed, pulling Alexander to the hallway. "Mommy says soldiers are nutcrackers." she points at the officer outside from the window. Alexander squinted and thought for a moment in confusion. A nutcracker.. Maria is getting a police officer. Why would she do that? There's no reason for her to do that, especially if she was a prostitute. He looked up for a moment as his thoughts formed. Unless she told them about someone else. Someone- Alexander's eyes dilated and rushed towards the door. "Bye, bye" he heard from behind. Hamilton stood still and bit his lip before turning and hugging Susan. "Sweetheart, I'm going to go get something, okay? Stay right here. Alright?" he spoke calmly. Susan nodded and smiled as she waved at the man that quickly left.

Hamilton broke away from the small apartment to see Maria at the corner, looking almost deadly dangerous with three officers by her side. He panicked and turned to the opposite direction, starting to pace quickly. It didn't take long before he heard the officers scatter back out of the apartment with no suspect. Fear and adrenaline kicked in as Alexander swooped at the corner of the block, slamming his face into an elderly man. "Sir. I'm so sorry!" he picked him up and apologized more to the struct-dumb wrinkled man. "That's him!!" Maria yelled from a couple feet behind. Hamilton glanced back to see Maria scream with officers running towards him. They both shared a moment of fear and betrayal before Alexander turned and bolted into the alley. He crashed into empty boxes and glass bottles before noticing a van nearby. That was his only option. He pushed himself and cried as he turned towards the car door and opened it. 

"Please, for the love of God, drive!! Drive now!!" he yelled at the driver. The man did just exactly as he was told and hit the pedal, driving off quickly. Alex looked at the side view mirrors to see if any police car got a hold of them. "What's your name?" the man asked as he drove. Hamilton looked at him and back at the mirror. "Alexander Hamilton, and you?"

"You can call me Sammy" he responded with a smile. "You know, you have quite the appearance." Alex chuckled and shrugged off the compliment. "Look, if you're aiming to get something out of me, you're gonna have to pay. I'm not free." he said, looking away. Sammy snickered and licked his lips before giving his own response. "Neither are we." he said. Hamilton glanced at Sammy before a towel covered his face and an arm wrapped around him from behind his seat. Alex struggled and grunted until he slowly lost consciousness and went limp. "Eaker would enjoy him," Sammy said in victory as he drove off into a small estate, gated around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been forever since I've updated this and I'd like to sincerely apologize. I just lost track of it and grew distant from it. HOWEVER, seeing that I am on summer vacation, I'll have plenty of time to put dedication into this work!   
> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comment!


	7. Dogs and Cats

"Officer!! Officer! I-I swear he was in that apartment and- and he didn't know anything! I didn't tell him nothin'!" Maria yelled while trying to hold back the officers that walked past her. "Tompkins, let's go" an officer spoke, pacing to the police car with heavy breaths. The men looked more than annoyed. It was a failed bust with no leads. The man, presumed to be Tompkins sighed and nodded before following and radioing in on the other police nearby. "T-Tompkins? Mr. Tompkins! Sir. I- I didn't intend for this to happen! I swear to the Lord, I didn't!" she yelled, grabbing onto the man's shoulder with a struggle to keep him. "Okay," he mumbled in return before heading into the passenger side of the car. "Sir! Sir! Do- I ... Do I go down to the station for the money? If you could lend me a ride, I'd certainly appreciate it, Sir-"

"With all due respect ma'am, this bust was a failure and a waste of time," Tompkins replied almost with a grunt and a hoarse voice. He slowly rolled the windows of the door up before Maria quickly pushed her hands through to hold it down. Her face, flustering with rage and embarrassment. "B-But sir. I..I was told I'd get paid. I need that money!! You-Y-You can't just do that! I'll tell the ..the-YOUR boss and I'll-" the window stopped raising and Tompkins quickly flashed her with a judgmental look of disgust. "Actually I can. We are aware of your prostitution. I could take your kid away if I wanted to at any time." Maria gulped and stared at him, confused and betrayed. "B-But I.. I.. You told me you'd help me.."

The windows rose quickly and nearly pinched her fingers until she jolted back and rubbed them. Tompkins turned forward and nodded before the police car drove away and soon out of her sight. "I..I.." Maria was distressed from the guilt that built up slowly, from the anger that rose as the car disappeared, and from fear after turning back and glancing at the young girl that peaked her head through the curtains and eyed her every move. "I'm so sorry.." she whispered and gripped hard onto her fingers then headed back into the apartment slowly, leaving an aura of shame behind her.

The sun was finally rising and seemed to please most households. It seemed like a lovely day.

By nightfall, the aura changed and simple lust and regret arose to the sky.

"Hey, Sammy- He's startin' to wake up." a man said. His voice was low and husky. Hamilton groaned lightly and squirmed under the painful duct tape that pulled on his skin under his restrained hands and ankles. He looked up, completely blindfolded. He paused his movement and sat quietly until realization hit him in 3-2-1-

"Mmmph!!!" he muffled under the duct tape that covered his mouth tightly. "Shut up!" the same voice rose and a quick punch sank into Alexander's gut. He groaned lightly under the tape and squirmed more, turning his head side to side in paranoia while the blindfold kept his sights away and pinched his ears back from the tight fold. "Aye, Pipe down!!" Sammy yelled. "John, go open the fence" he added. The man on the side, John from what Alexander assumes to be, sighs and gets out of the car, sprinting lightly towards the fence that gated the rather large estate up forward. He entered a difficult pattern onto a little control plastered on the brick wall. Right after his fingers quit pushing down on the plastic buttons, the gate separated into two, leaving a gap in the center. The car pulled up slowly then parked a few feet away from the entrance and opened with John Andre on the side, helping the other man who had been holding down Alexander. Sammy got out shortly as well and locked the car before heading towards the entrance door. "How many people do you think will be in there?" the new recruit holding Alexander asked as he dragged the unwilling man towards Samuel's direction. "Who cares-" Samuel spatted and rose a fist aimed at the door. He glanced at the grunting man that growled occasionally and smirked. "He's our ticket in with plenty of dough thrown left and right" John Andre glanced from his side at the panting "Dog" and chuckled lightly. "He sounds like a dog in heat" he whispered, giving the new recruit a good laugh.

Samuel finally slammed his fist onto the door in a strange pattern then waited. A few seconds later, a tall man opened the door and looked at the odd group. "Samuel," he said.

"Simcoe" Samuel responded with an unamused expression. "I have a fighter" he added. Simcoe leaned forward and looked at the distressed yet amusing scene. He chuckled and stepped aside, letting Samuel enter quickly before closing the door behind his back. Ahead of the men that had Alexander captive was a party filled with men laughing and drinking, and women sitting beside the men are walking around with a strut. It was THE party that Sammy, John, and luckily the new recruit had been waiting for. Sammy walked forward and introduced himself with a grin, showing off his merchandise. John Andre took control after and carefully undid the blindfold, letting it hang around Alexander's neck. Hamilton looked up, noticing the lights and women and men. "mmmmppphh!!" he muffled. John chuckled. "Oh right, sorry," he said and yanked the duct tape off. "Do all attractive physiques have a bad temper?" he smirked and slowly pulled out a collar that hung with a black leather leash. "I don't want you creating such commotion- so I'll treat you like the dog you sound like"John chuckled once more and reached to put the collar on before Alexander bit him and glared. "I am not your damn dog" Hamilton spat with anger. John's eyes widened slightly as his lips curved upwards on his face. "Then behave" he responded and quickly latched the collar around the hostile man's neck. "You dare treat me like an animal?!" Hamilton rose his voice, still very much restrained from the tape around his ankles and arms. "not yet" John noticed the immobility. "Dogs can walk" he added before yanking the tape forcefully off of the man's bare skin. Hamilton groaned and jerked his limbs back in pain. "This is a party. Enjoy yourself, and the partners" John got up and smiled, gripping to the leash. Alexander rose from his knees and glared the taller man down. "And my pay?" he questioned and walked alongside Andre. "Well, that would depend on the lucky man" 

John sat down on a couch, surrounded by a few rather young women. Alexander analyzed them down from each hair strand. The young women aged possibly at 16-19. One let her hair down and covered the nipples the exposed through her transparent top. The other had her hair up in a simple ponytail with nipples piercing through the shirt, and a jean skirt that was short enough to lift and show her lost pride. Other women were the same, all young- all damaged. Alexander sat next to John and clenched his fists as men and women passed by him. 

"Say, Andre- is that a new pup you have there?" a middle aged pale man spoke with his girls on his side by the edge of the couch. 

"Yes, sir. He's a mischevious little rascal" John smiled, almost seeming as if he took pride in the fact that he was presumed the owner of the young new interest.

"Is that right?" the man asked with a smirk before reaching to grip the boy's face. "such femininity," he said.The moment that man's finger grazed Alexander's chin, he jolted and smacked his hand away. "Don't touch me old man" he protested. John's eyes widened as the man grew pink and growled. "You little shit!" he yelled and leaned forward towards Alexader. 

John took action and tried to hold him back as Alexander continued to glare at the man. "Sir! He did not intend to provoke you! He's a handful right now!"

"Quit making that damn face, you little bitc-"

"Gentlemen. What's the problem here?" a tall white man stood in front of them. John pulled away and looked away."King, I'm sorry, but that little shit is beyond tamed" he protested angrily as The King smiled and glanced at the hostile pet. "He's quite a little lion," The King chuckled and leaned forward a bit to examine Hamilton. "Is he yours?" John looked up and nodded. "yes- Samuel, that new kid, and I got him last night." The King breathed slowly but calmly and stood straight."I'll take him." 

John's eyes widened as his posture perked. "$950"

"$800"

"$900 then"

"$800"

John grunted in annoyance and gave in. "$850. Last offer" he spoke. The King glared at him before chuckling and nodding. He pulled out tightly wadded cash and counted before handing him the amount.

"What pleasure it is to take you.." King George smiled before whistling for his sidemen. Immediately, Eaker appeared from the crowd along with Lee. The both grabbed only Alexander's leash and yanked him forward towards the King's next direction. Alexander looked around before glancing back at Andre, narrowing his eyes at him in confusion. "Where am I going" he asked repeatedly while practically being dragged around like a novelty. "Wherever your owner goes," replied Lee. 


	8. In the eye of the Hurricane

"I don't need nor want an owner" a sluggish man protested, still choked with a collar wrapped around his bruised neck as he was dragged around and showed off throughout the party. 

"that's too bad," Eaker, who held tightly onto the leash said with a smug grin. He had been following King George a few feet away everywhere he went. No one took any opportunity to question the new slave as they saw Lee and Eaker with the same tattoo brand as the business of The King;s sex ring. It was a small symbol of a hurricane, colored in dark green underneath their jaw, though easily visible to notice within a foot away. The small brand was known throughout the underground industry as the face of King George. A business not many like to conflict with. Alexander scoffed with a small choke escaping from his mouth. "You can't just do this shit! I'm not gonna join your ring because it makes some perverted bastard happy!" 

Lee clapped onto Alexander's face, cupping his cheeks with a hard grip as he eyed him with an emotionless expression. "You lost the right to give an opinion when you started strutting around like a whore" he whispered. Alexander froze to take a moment to contemplate his situation, however, was brought back to his sense once Eaker yanked the leash, choking him to walk forward. "It's getting late," King George mumbled as he spoke to a few men with a drink in his hand. "Round up the men and women and store them in the extra van," he added while he put his drink on the counter and shook his hand with every member he had met there. Lee and Eaker followed orders accordingly and led Alexander into the back of the van quickly and carefully after he had been struggling and becoming more aggressive each step of the way there. They grabbed the cuffs linked into the floor of the van and chained him immediately before closing the door quickly and heading back into the house only to grab a few more people then stuffing them in. Alexander looked in the dark before seeing a glimpse of light and a body shoved at him.

"Agh! Dammit," he grunted and tried scooting back into a corner but the chains only allowed so much movement. He was nearly ready to yell and start a fight at the next body shoved viscously at him until he heard a whimper from a rather high pitched young voice. "Hey.." he managed to make out under his breath. "It's.. It's okay..How old are you?" he added afterward, clearing his voice and expressing it louder to the whimpering victim. "F-fourteen" she whimpered more from her side of the corner of the van. Alexander's voice hitched at the cruel reality of her age and squirmed under his shackles. "I'm sorry" he whispered and was the only thing he could whisper.

Alex felt the cold metal of the van touch his skin. It was comforting to him as surprising as it was. The cold touch and goosebumps on his bare skin was the only thing he had for a sign of life. The only sign that he was still alive. "Ding Dang Dong. Ding Dang Dong," he whispered silently to himself. 

The wind pushed through Alex's hair. He opened his eyes and looked up to see grass again. It was beautiful. He turned slowly to see the old house- the vines against the wooden walls, the bushes. Alexander brushed his hair back and smiled before a small toy truck rolled and bumped his shoe. He picked it up and grazed it. It was a red truck, scratched on the side- exactly like Philip's. Alex lifted his feet and walked into the house, looking around in awe. "Eliza? Honey, where are you?" He asked. He walked further down before seeing a woman crying against the kitchen counter. "Eliza? Why- why are you crying?" Alex frowned and reached for her arm, putting it down to expose her face.  
"You!!!!!" She yelled. "How could you do this to us!! To me!" She screamed. Alex jumped back and flinched at the high vocals as it got louder. "I don't know what you're talking about. I didn't do anything!" He yelled. "You whore! You careless whore!! You destroyed me and now you've taken the most precious thing away from me!" She cried louder before pointing at the TV. It was in static. Alex looked and stepped back more in fear. "There's nothing on tv-"  
"Daddy~" a voice from the tv spoke in static. "Where's my mommy??" Alex teared up and stared at the tv. "Philip???"  
"I want mommy" the voice began to cry. Small handprints appeared on the tv. Eliza cried more and pulled her hair, running out in despair. "Whore! Whore! Whore!" She yelled around the house.  
Alex covered his ears and stared at the tv, disturbed.  
"You did this to me!!" The voice in the t.v. spoke, it's pitch becoming low and demonic. The static stretched out onto Alex's shoulders and pulled him inside. Alex screamed before looking up to see himself in a car. It drove fast, increasing more and more. "What- what's going on-" his breathing was uneven. A loud horn appeared and Alex looked at the windshield to see Philip on the road playing with his teddy bear. He panicked immediately and looked to the side to see himself on the grass, nearly falling asleep.  
"Philip!!!!!" He screamed. He tried to steer but his hands couldn't move nor could his legs or feet. Alexander cried out and yelled, "run philip!! Get out of the way!!!"  
Philip smiled before looking up."Daddy?" Philip asked.

Alex screamed out loud and felt the cold metal touch him again. He looked around- pitch black. It was dark and cold again. The van bumped and shook Every one inside it. "I'm alive" he whispered, as he felt the cold metal again.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to do my best in updating this story weekly and as soon as possible! Again, thank you for reading and leave comments and kudos!!


End file.
